


Mattress Mambo

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Aaron decides to share his dance talent with Spencer.  It is a musical talent that Spencer didn't know about.





	Mattress Mambo

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is a Michelle rule inspired bit of humor from our group of friends. One just never knows what the things, that come out of my mouth, will inspire, with a little help from my friends.
> 
> This one is dedicated to the humor of life that is needed to keep us going.

After Spencer had opened up and shared his piano playing, Aaron decided to share his special talent with Spencer. He invited Spencer over to explain.

"Spencer, since you were so open with me, I wanted to be open with you about my dancing."

Spencer was shocked. Dance required talent and athleticism, he knew Aaron was an amazing runner, an athlete, but Aaron had never seemed to be the dance type. Yes, music had been an interest of his. They had discussed different types of music, listened to a variety, they had gone to clubs, but he hadn’t seen Aaron dance.

“I would love to see you dance. Maybe, let you teach me.” Spencer said, softly.

He looked at the man he loved, with a hint of admiration and intrigue in his eyes. Spencer was on the couch, looking up at Aaron, who had been standing near the bookcase. Aaron smiled that dimple popping smile, that could cause men and women to swoon. Spencer let out a little moan sound, as that look always flipped his stomach. Aaron crooked his finger, then wiggled it towards himself. Spencer stood, started to walk towards Aaron, as he heard the cd player start to play. The song was ‘Sway,’ sung by Diana Krall, their favorite singer.

Aaron stepped forward. He met Spencer, placed his hand on his hip, pulled him to him. Aaron reached for Spencer’s hand, on the other side, intertwined his fingers, then started to sway Spencer to the beat. Spencer placed his other hand on Aaron’s hip, to keep with him. Their hips and feet moving to the rhythm. It was left and right, faster and even, back and forth, side to side, chest to chest, shoulder up, shoulder down, cheek to cheek, turn, nothing but them, everything colliding, the room moving, smiles, hearts beating, words transpiring in a sea of silence, swaying back and forth, as the lyrics poured out. Spencer stared into Aaron’s eyes. A step right, then another, sway, sway, eyes closed as lips brushed his ear. Step right, then another, sway, sway, a lick down the neck, as Spencer leaned his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Right, right, right, sway, sway, sway, turn, nip on the earlobe, as the hand on the hip moves to the back. The music becomes softer, step right, smaller step, step, a shirt starts to ruck up in the back. A warm hand on his back, feels so good. Sway, sway, lost in the dance, not sure he even hears the music anymore, Spencer looks up. No longer in the living room, he glances at Aaron who gives him a mischievous grin.  

Aaron leaned forward, kissed Spencer hungrily. The passion that had been building as they danced, needed an outlet. It started at the lips, then opened to tongues battling to taste each other, to let each other know how much the song, the dance, the touching, meant. Their arms and hands led the first wave as the dam broke. The ocean of desire, feelings, wants, needs, just overflowed, opening buttons, touching skin, feeling muscles, running nails across backs. When they came up for air, they found themselves panting, wanting, closing the distance between them, small as it was.

“Spencer, I have a very special dance, that I have saved to teach only you. Will you let me?” Aaron asked, pleadingly.

Spencer could only nod. His hands still around Aaron’s back.

“Finish undressing then, please and lay on the bed.” Aaron said, in his low, husky, voice, the one that made Spencer shiver.

Spencer complied, quickly. He removed the unbuttoned shirt, unbuckled his pants, unzipped and removed them. After he scampered onto the bed, he turned to catch Aaron removing his boxers.

Both men, only clothed in their sinew and muscles, looked at each other, with reverence and awe. It was like the opening move to a well crafted ballet. Two fine specimens take the stage: one lean, long, lanky, with a little muscle in the right places to make him look just luscious. The other strong, broad shoulders, biceps defined, tone legs, firm calves, hair in the right places to make him look rugged and warm. The music still playing in the other room, just lightly, background to the dance being performed on the bed. He felt Aaron’s cock drag across his abdomen. Aaron met him, face to face, arms on the sides of his head. A kiss, a suck on the neck, a moan from Spencer, and Aaron was moving slowly down his body. The warm tongue swirled around Spencer’s nipple, he arched up, rutting his hardened prick against Aaron’s chest. Suck, lick, swirl, thrust, grind, rut, Aaron continued, as Spencer’s head thrashed side to side. Long lean legs wrapped around strong hips, as Aaron kneeled below Spencer’s buttocks. His mouth stopping at the navel, tongue dipping in, tasting the sweet man beneath him. Lifting his head a moment, Aaron looked at Spencer, with lust blown eyes.

“Dance the mattress mambo with me, my love. Follow my lead, and come with me.” His voice husky, low, filled with lust.

Spencer’s entire body lifted from the bed toward Aaron. Aaron lowered his mouth back down, to Spencer. Licking, tasting, kissing, up, down, swirling around his tip, then lips surrounded, a slurp, a bobbing head, all was gone. His buttocks muscles lifted him, up and down against the onslaught of suction, swallowing, sensation. His long lean leg muscles taut and straining to get him closer to Aaron. The two of them in a race to get closer each other. Aaron pushed himself closer to Spencer’s rear. There were moans, groans, grunts, hums, slurps, sucks.

“Coming, my God!” Spencer cried, coming in Aaron’s warm mouth.

As he did, he felt wet warmth hit his round buttocks. Aaron fell forward, landing near Spencer’s head. They exchanged a lazy kiss, embraced, smiled, and held each other.

Spencer whispered, “you are the greatest dance partner, I’ll dance with you, forever.”

Aaron smiled, and snuggled into Spencer shoulder.


End file.
